


My True Love(s) Gave To Me

by punk_assnerd



Series: Stories from me [8]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, M/M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 13:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_assnerd/pseuds/punk_assnerd





	1. Part I

"Oh! Wait, are you talking to me? Am I cool enough to be worth your time again?" Kyle sarcastically asked.

"Oh, come on. Stop being dramatic."  
Nicky retorted. "Actually, I know you can't stop being dramatic so I'm just gonna ignore that."

Kyle scoffed but let Nicky take the seat beside him.

Christmas break had just started and Kyle still can't believe how cold it suddenly got since their break six days ago.   
They were dressed almost identical to each other. Black sweaters under dark coats and paired with black jeans and winter shoes. The difference being they look totally different. Nicky was more sickly pale compared to the slight tan Kyle has. And Nicky's wild hair was an obvious contrast to Kyle's well kept hair.   
They were currently at the food court of the only decent mall around town. Kyle already had a warm cup of coffee in his hand while Nicky waits for his.

"You sure I'm not taking up precious your precious time? You could hang out with those popular jocks or whatever." Kyle mumbled edited taking a sip of the warm coffee in his hand.

"First of all, like, only two of them talks to me. And-" "Yeah."- Kyle cuts him off -" just the two most famous ones. It's no big deal, really!" Kyle was surprised by Nicky hitting his head. "Let me finish, dipshit."  
"They just wanted nerd help for their thesis report. You know. The one you should be thinking about since we'll have ours next year."  
But Kyle couldn't be bothered. He was too busy not caring about anything that's more than a month away.

Right now he has bigger issues.   
"I don't care about their academic performance or lack there of. I need you to help me decide now or I'm gonna die alone."

It may seem like Kyle is exaggerating but maybe it was reasonable.

A week ago he got invited to go to the seniors ball. And it's very complicated. Not because he's just a junior, nor is it because he's a guy. It's complicated because he got asked twice. Anonymously.

During lunch at their last day before Christmas break a freshman went up to him and gave him a teddy bear. He said "Someone wanted me to give this to you." And then walked away.   
Kyle saw a note tied to it and read it,

"I've been noticing you a lot in the library and saw that maybe  
Our preference in literature would be enough for you to go to the ball with me.  
After a week let's meet up at the front of the mall  
So I can ask you out properly to go to the ball."

Kyle read it again, just to be sure.   
And he was sure of it now. A senior wanted to take him to the dance as his date.

On the way to his locker he kept thinking 'who might be the unlucky fuck who would want me as their senior ball date?'. And then he thought about who were the fourth year students he actually knew. Dan from math is as straight as a pencil. The guy from the library who always talks to him might be a fourth year. He lost his train of thought when he saw a single white rose stuck to his locker.

He could feel the attention of the whole hallway go to him as he approached and read the note attached to the flower.

"White rose means I am worthy of you. And I am worthy of you, if you want I can prove it to you.   
Let's meet at the broken lamp at the edge of the mall,  
And let me ask you out to be my date for the ball."

"You know, you make this sound like it's such a bother that two hot guys asked you out."

"You dot know I they're hot or not. So just-"

"They're seniors. In my book that hotter than anyone in our circle of friends."

"Are you gonna help or not?" Kyle asked, a bit irritated now.

"Did they really give the same time?"

Kyle took the notes from his pockets and held them up for Nicky.

"Yes. Four in the afternoon.   
At different places. I swear the world is doing this on purpose to fuck me up."

"Or both guys are doing this to fuck you up." Nicky added offhandedly.

"What do you think? What should I do?" Kylie asked, the desperation was clear in his voice.

"I don't know dude. It's not really something I've been through."

"You are literally the worst best friend know to mankind." Kyle then stomped off while Nicky laughed and followed suit.

They ended up walking around the mall spewing pros and cons of going to one and going to the other.

"Look. The one dude asked someone to give it to me. The other just went for the cliché note-in-the-locker bit. I'm not really sure which one is more romantic." Kyle argued.   
Nicky said that the rose was a more nice and romantic gesture compared to the teddy bear. Kyle doesn't know if he's right. 

At one point they ended up at the edge of the mall. It was a wide and open space with glass walls that views the large parking lot behind the mall. A bunch of skaters were doing tricks and skating around since the lot was almost empty. The broken lamp post got Kyle's attention. He looked around and saw that most of the skaters were actually seniors. And he knew at least three of them.

"Hey look," Kyle pointed, "it's your new best friend. Go say hi." Nicky rolled his eyes and tugged Kyle along as they continued walking around the mall.

"Are you really not gonna jump on this opportunity to talk to the oh so famous Percy Jackson while he's with his gang of skate boarders? I cannot believe this." Kyle sarcastically and exaggeratedly said before throwing his cup in a bin.

"You know. You really need to let that shit go. You know no one can beat you to the best friend title. No one is psycho enough."

"Har har. But seriously though. Dude. Since when were you famous enough to be friends with Jackson and Grace?"

"I don't know. We just talk about mutual likes and dislikes. And like I said. They need nerd help."

"Mmhmm. Sure. And I'm a 2 foot elf in a robotic machine posing as a teenage boy because no one in the elf world knows the struggle of wanting to be a boy."

"You know, someday you are gonna run out of sarcastic comebacks and I will be there to laugh at your ugly face." Nicky stayed.

"That day will never come."

"Sure." Nicky then bumped Kyle's shoulder and laughed when he took Kyle's beanie from his coat pocket as put it on.

"Hey asshole! Give it back! I don't want your head lice in that!" But Nicky was already running away.

"I'll give it back tomorrow! When you tell me who the mystery guy is! I'm heading out now! See ya!"

And with that he blurred out among the mass of people in the mall and Kyle was alone in the mall, not knowing what to do and thinking how cold his head would be when he's on his way home.

-

Since Kyle was a responsible and totally reasonable teenager, he did exactly what a responsible an reasonable teenager would do.   
He avoided his responsibilities and went to a record shop that was on sale.

Don't get him wrong, he was flattered. Really honored that someone even thought he was a good senior ball date material. But he really couldn't be bothered to chose one. So he hid under stacks of 90's records and indulged himself to music.

He was ok at first. But then he started to think.

Thinking really is bad for you sometimes.

He couldn't shake the feeling that he was kind of blowing off two guys at the same time. Which would kinda make him a jerk. Twice.

"Hey."

Kyle looked up and saw a girl probably a few years older than he is. Black hair and black leather jacket contrasting her pale skin and electric blue eyes. She had three piercings on her left ear and just one on her right. She even had a studded leather band on her wrist that goes along with her black gloves.

In summary, she looked cool and hot at the same time. And Kyle knew for sure that she knew how cool and how hot she is.

"You ok there? You look like you're either constipated or about to pass out."

"Y-yeah." Kyle cleared his throat." I'm just... I was just thinking."

"Well, I think you need to lay off the thinking for a bit." She said with a little laugh. "I'm Thalia, by the way."

She reached her hand over the records and Kyle took it. "Kyle."

"Well, Kyle, what brings you to this fine location.?"

Kyle was grateful for the conversation.   
"Oh you know, just mundane things. And over thinking, apparently." Kyle chuckled awkwardly.

"You know what, why don't you stop thinking for a while and let me introduce you to grunge rock." She held up a record and did a really bad impression of people showing products in commercials.

"Yeah. Yeah that'd be awesome."

And that was how Kyle ended up listening to at least five records and Thalia's rant about how rock these days need to turn back to the real thing. Kyle also found out that Thalia was actually a lot older than he thought.

"You're 25? Are you sure?" Kyle asked. Clearly in disbelief.

"Yes and you're 19. We've established that already. Let's move on."

"Dude. You totally look like you're 20 or something. What the fuck."

"I appreciate your 'what the fuck' but we really should change topic."

"Ok. Uhm, oh! Why are you here? Like. What's a girl like you doing in a fine establishment like this?"

"Nice one, kid. I'm here with my brother actually. He's such a nerd. He needs sisterly support on asking out his prom date."

"Ugh. Prom. Prom can suck my dick."

"Woah there. Let's take it easy with the language there, buddy." Thalia said half laughing.

"Sorry it's just that-"   
"H-hey!"

Kyle was cut off when Jason Grace, the ever so popular golden boy of the seniors in his school, called out towards them.

At first Kyle didn't know what to do, and as to why Jason knew him. Maybe it was Nicky? Yeah.   
But when Thalia waved for Jason to come towards them Kyle almost freaked out.

"Hey there jayjay." Thalia said. As if it was the most casual thing.   
"Thalia, come on. We're out in public right now." Kyle saw how Jason looked a bit pink in the cheeks.

'Is golden boy not taking the attention well? That's a first.'

"Kyle this is my little brother that I told you about earlier." Kyle saw how Jason was looking everywhere but at him and tried not to get offended by it.

"The one who needed sisterly support to ask his prom date? That doesn't sound like our golden boy at all."

Thalia laughed at that and Jason looked at Kyle with an expression that looks like a mix if of shock and scared.

"Oh man. I love it when people call him that. He gets flustered." Thalia said. "So, how'd it go?"

"Oh, uhm..."

Kyle couldn't believe it. Was Jason Grace rejected?

"It's fine. At least I could say I tried, though. Right?" 

"Oh come on. Don't look so gloom and doom." Thalia said as she reached for Jason's hand.

"Nah. I'm fine. I just really wanted.. "

"Come on. Let's get something to eat. On me." Thalia was now half dragging Jason out of the shop. "Kyle! You're welcome too!" She yelled, half way out of the store.

"I think I'm actually gonna head home."

"Oh come on. We need to hang out more!"

"Sorry. I need to catch the bus."

"Why don't I just give you-" she let go of Jason's arm and took out a pen from her back pocket and started scribbling down her number in Kyle's arm, "there. Hit me up if you want to hang, ok? Or if you just want some dirt in your golden boy." She said the last part with a wink and a smirk and dragged Jason away. Kyle saw Jason look back and waved a small goodbye.

And Kyle was left alone thinking again. But now it was different. Now he wasn't sure which of the Grace's was actually cooler.

-

"Oh! Hey! Kyle, right?"

Kyle was seated at the second to the last seat from the back of the bus. The sun was starting to set and all he wanted to do was go home and listen to all the bands Thalia told him about.   
But as the bus door closed someone called him out and, well. Let's just say he was a bit overwhelmed by the cool people who are talking to him.

"Yup. That's me. And your Percy Jackson."

"The one and only" he laughed.   
He took the seat across Kyle's.   
Kyle notice that Percy's cheeks were tainted pink and so were his eyes.

"You ok? You look like you just cried."

That seems to have taken percy by surprise and he just laughed it off.

"Nah. Just a grind gone wrong" he lifted the skateboard in his hand and shrugged.

"Damn. Plus points for the dedication though." Kyle joked.

Percy laughed. "Thanks man."  
"I saw you earlier, right! You were with Nicky?"

"Ah, yes. I told him to talk to you, actually. I know how close you guys are recently."

"Oh, you did? Good thing he didn't though."

Kyle's mind went on a red alert instantly.   
"Oh what, is he not cool enough to hang out with you in public? Is that it? Or are you really just interested in using him for your stupid-"  
"Woah woah woah. Calm down there. Not like that, dude. I was just- it's just that whenever we hang out we always just talk about... Uh stuff."

"Mmhmm. Stuff. Right."

"God. You're even as sarcastic as him." Percy laughed.

"More sarcastic than him, actually." Kyle smiled at that and saw Percy smiling too.

They then fell into a quiet conversation about Nicky. Then about school. Then, all of a sudden, they were talking about absolutely anything.   
Turns out, Percy was a massive dork.

"Ok. Wow. This friendship isn't gonna work out." Percy said in a serious tone.

"No one picks the Water type starter, ok! No one in their right mind would think that. Fire types are a lot more effective and efficient."

"Whatever. I'm not your friend anymore. Who are you again?"

"Very funny Percy-I'm-obsessed-with-penguins-Jackson."

Percy then mocked being shocked and put a hand over his chest.   
"I shared that information to you as a friend, you traitor! If that info leaked out my reputation would be tarnished!"

"I don't know, cool guys who are actually ginormous dorks are actually pretty cute."

Kyle froze. 'What the actual fuck did I just say?!'

Kyle looked over Percy as saw that he looked a chocked. 

'Fuck fuck fuck.'

"I-I mean that.. Uh- that.."

Percy then grinned and just shook his head.

"Do you want to go to the senior ball with me?"

-

"Excuse me what?"

"Nicky there is no way in hell are you gonna get me to say that again."

"Percy flipping Jackson asked you out?!"

"Can you say it a bit louder? I think my neighbor would appreciate it. She's really old now and has really bad hearing."

Kyle and Nicky were on their way out of Kyle's house and were headed to the park.

"Why are we going to the park again? It's fucking freezing Nicky."

"Oh shut up. And stop changing the topic! How did he ask you out? So you actually went to the parking lot? Dude seriously I need information. Details."

"Can you just, chill? Look it wasn't even- wait. Parking lot?"

"Yeah. Parking lot. The busted out lamp post. 4 in the afternoon. Come on dude, keep up." Nicky stated.

"Uhm. He asked me out in the bus. At around 6."

"What?"

"Nicky, how did you know he was the guy who wanted to meet up in the parking lot?"

"Uhm... Oh look! The park's closed. Bummer. Well then I'm just gonna head home see ya!"

Kyle grabbed Nicky's coat and dragged him towards the coffee shop near the park. Along the way he kept on making up excuses on why he needed to leave.

"We are getting coffee and we are gonna have a little chat about you little friend."

-

"Ok, let me get this straight. He was close to you for almost a month just because he wanted to ask me out?"

"Well, yeah. But the nerd help wasn't a lie too. He's kind of an idiot."

Kyle gave out a deep sigh and covered his face with his hands.

"Do you know how stupid I feel right now?"

"I don't get why you're acting like this. Is kinda sweet. It's like when a guy earns a mom's respect or something."

Kyle glared at Nicky through his fingers. "Well, mom, you are a real shitty friend. You're supposed to be on my side! Why didn't you tell me it was Percy? You do realize I would've gone if I knew it was him, right?"

"Exactly! I didn't want an unfair advantage on one of them!"

Kyle dropped his head on top of the table as Nicky tried to casually drink his coffee.

"Are you telling me you knew both of them? And please tell me it isn't Jason Grace. Please, for the love of everything holy, say it's actually Dan from math. He's actually kind of cute."

"Why? Don't you see how in demand you are right now? I don't know whether to be jealous or to be happy for you."

"What about be sorry for me because I fucking saw Jason at the mall right after blew him over. God. Just bury me in a hole somewhere."

"You are so dramatic. Just. Come on. We need to buy you some hot clothes for the ball."

Nicky then half dragged Kyle out of the shop to head out to the bus stop to go to the mall.

\---  
Time skip to two days before Christmas   
\---

"Mom. Honestly. Stop calling. I'm not going overseas I'm going to the school's gymnasium. Ok I'm gonna hang up now. Ok bye."

Kyle sluggishly threw his phone on the backseat of Nicky's dad's car.

"Real smooth. I bet she's gonna stop now that you're being rude."

"Oh shush. You're still not off my grid, by the way. Who the fuck is your date and why can't I know?"

"Shhhhh" Nicky patted Kyle's leg and laughed.

"You'll see later. Or now. Because we're here."

Nicky then parked at the middle of the parking lot and turned off the engine.   
He took a deep breath and looked over Kyle. They both got out and fixed their clothes before heading for the door.

Kyle was wearing a black suit and a white dress shirt with a deep blue necktie. Nicky was wearing an identical black suit but with a black dress shirt and a gold necktie. Both decided to actually comb their hair for the night but Nicky's hair won't stay still even with hair gel on.

Kyle was surprised to see Nicky's text three days ago saying he needed a suit himself. But when Kyle asked who asked him to prom, Nicky just smiled and changed the topic back to clothes.

"Fuck, there's Percy." Nicky whispered to Kyle as they were nearing the door.

Kyle saw Percy and he swore he died right there.   
Percy was wearing a black suit with a black dress shirt and a now tie in the same shade of blue as Kyle's necktie.

As they got closer Nicky started laughing.   
"Did you guys color coordinate or something?"

Percy looked Kyle up and down and smirked. "Yeah. I told him not to wear a blue necktie."

"And that's why he insisted on a blue neck tie. Of course. His only motivation in life is spite, to be honest."

Kyle elbowed Nicky and gave him his best 'I'm gonna kill you later because there's a ute guy in front of me right now' glare.

Percy offered his hand to Kyle and Kyle accepted it. They were on their way inside when Percy looked back at Nicky. "Hey wait. Where's your date?"

"Oh, he told me he'd meet me inside. He kind of had to handle half of the decors inside." Nicky then started walking inside with the pair.

"Oh right. I still don't get how he manage football and student council. Really. Even I'm not that awesome." Percy stated. Kyle seem to have connected the dots.

"Wait. Is your date Jason?" Kyle asked.

"He didn't know?" Percy asked Nicky.

Nicky then looked a bit guilty and said a weak "surprise" to Kyle.

Kyle already knew this night was gonna be a long one.

\--


	2. Part II

Kyle was never alone.  
At home, his family would always be there for him just like how he's always been there for them. He grew up loved and cared for and he was thankful for that.   
At school he always had friends. If his best friend wasn't annoying the hell out if him, he'd be talking to someone about their shared love for music. Sometimes it's that dude who always complimented his drawings. Sometimes it's just that girl who always tell him jokes at their chemistry class.

Kyle was never alone. But he felt like he was now. Even with his mom and best friend at the foot of his bed.

Somehow he'd gone deaf. Or chose not to listen to the world. He didn't know which was the case. But he was crying now. He was crying and crying and breathing and remembering and wanting to forget. But he can't. He tried to scream at himself to get his act together but he'd already gone deaf to the world, how could he possibly hear himself?

Right now all he could hear were two voices. The first one sounded so broken. It sounded like what hopelessness felt like. It sounded like disbelief.

'Are you serious?'

The other sounded broken, too. But in a different way. If the first one sounded like they haw just shattered this one sounded as if they've been ripped to shreds. It sounded like what broken hope felt like. It sounded like agony.

' I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry.'

Right now all he could hear were two voices. They sounded different but they also sounded a bit the same.   
They were both sad.

Kyle doesn't remember sleeping. But suddenly he was waking up.   
He opened his eyes and saw his bedside table. He rolled and lied on his back as now he was looking at the ceiling. He tried to stretch his arms but realized that he was still wearing his suit. It was tight.   
He sat up and took the jacket off. Then groggily unbuttoned his dress shirt and took it off as well.   
He lied back down now shirtless in his bed. Her rolled again and buried his head in his pillow.   
"Maybe if I ignored the world, it will ignore me too. Like, not give me any more problems." He thought.   
Before he could continue pondering the way life and problems work, he felt something on his back.   
He reached for it and immediately felt his dress shirt.   
He lifted his head and looked at the piece of clothing in his hand.

"What the-"  
"Hey, dick head. If I wanted a strip tease I would've gone to a club."  
Someone said from beside his bed.

He looked over his bed and saw Nicky wearing clothes that were probably clothes he's left here from the hundreds of sleep overs they've done. An oversized shirt with jokes all over and sweatpants that may have actually been mine.

"You scared the shit out of me." Kyle sighed in relief. He rolled on his back again and stared at the ceiling.

"Good. Now we're even." Nicky said from the floor.

"Yeah. I should probably apologize," Kyle said.

"You probably should. Not to me though." Nicky said from the floor.

"Why not? You even slept on my floor for fucks sake."

"I'm used to your shit already." Nicky chuckled a bit. "Apologize to you mom. And your date. And MY date."   
Memories from last night ten flooded the back of Kyle's eyes. And now he could hear them all.

"Oh, God. Fuck. I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." Kyle felt like crying. He pressed the palm of his hands on his eyes to try and stop himself.   
He couldn't.

"Nah, it's... Well, it's not exactly ok. But I knew he only asked me as a friend so don't worry about us. Worry about you." Nicky sounded calm and at ease. The exact opposite of what Kyle feels like right now.

"Hey." The floor boards creaked as Nicky stood up from his spot on the floor and stood over Kyle's bed. Kyle removed his hands from his eyes.   
"Stop beating yourself over it and do something to fix it."

Kyle nodded. Nicky smiled. Kyle smiled back. Kyle still can't help the tears that were falling from his eyes. But it didn't matter. No matter how much he reared up nothing could stop him from smiling back.

"Now go change. And," Nicky sniffed and crinkled his nose, "please shower. I'm going down for breakfast and to report to your mom that you're alive."

"Thanks dude." Kyle said.

Nicky didn't say anything back. He simply raised his arm and waved as he made his way to the bedroom door.

\--

"Took you long enough."

"Sorry. I had to wash away every bit of self depreciating thought I had before washing my hair." Kyle said as he made his way to the kitchen counter.

"Nope. You're not getting breakfast here. Your mom left already by the way. So we're getting pancakes." Nicky said from the dining table. "I'll just change and we'll head out."

"Uhm, ok."

"Oh!" Nicky yelled from the top of the stairs. "And you might want to dress up a bit! We're meeting someone!"

Kyle didn't know who he meant but he was already dreading it.

\--

"You have got to be kidding me." Kyle blurted out. He and Nicky were now in a diner somewhere near the mall. Kyle took up Nicky's advice and wore a decent shirt under his jacket.

"C'mon! I asked them to come here." Nicky said.

"Dude. We were supposed to just get breakfast. What the fuck?"

"Look. Neither if them are here yet so just shove that pancake in your pancake hole and shush. And start deciding." Nicky said.

"Deciding what exactly?" Kyle knew what Nicky meant but decided to ask anyway.

"Who you'll chose?" Nicky asked in an 'as a matter of fact'ly way. "What. You planning on keeping them both?" Nicky joked.   
But Kyle wasn't exactly kidding.   
And Nicky saw it in Kyle's face.

"No. No! You are not a two timing bitch. You will not date them both! Are you kidding me right now?"

"Look, it's just that... I don't know either of them that well besides the fact that they're both cool and really fucking hot."

"That still doesn't make it ok."

"I'm not gonna two time them without their consent. I'm just gonna tell them that I like them both and that getting to know them would help me figure out which I like more."

"You do realize how fucking ridiculous that sounds right? And downright conceited."

"Oh, I'm sorry if I'm a little confused right now." Kyle said sarcastically. "I mean. I should know how to handle two popular and amazing guys having feelings for me, right?"

Nicky gave Kyle a withering look and sighed. "Fine. I obviously don't have a say in this. But try not to fuck it up this time? Please? For everyone's sake?"

"I'll try."

\--  
The night before was a disaster.

It started out nice and actually fun. Both pairs danced and laugh and talked an had fun. But two hours into the prom Percy asked Nicky to dance.   
Percy and Jason shared a look and then off went Percy.   
It was awkward. Kyle felt like he couldn't breathe with the tension between them.   
If Jason hadn't said "Thalia says hi.", Kyle would've probably suffocated.   
Kyle laughed a bit at that. And then he found himself feeling more at ease with Jason. And then he started feeling bad.   
"What if I chose the wrong one?"

But before Kyle had any time to think it through, Jason ha already asked him to dance. And he'd already said yes.

They danced and talked and laughed until the dj decided to turn it up and play some loud edm song. Jason was still holding his hand as they went back to their table.

"Are you serious right now?" Percy's voice rang over the music.   
"You said you guys would talk not dance through the night!" Percy looked mad. And Nicky looked like he'd rather be anywhere but here.

"I just asked him to dance, what's the big deal?" Jason asked. Percy's eyes looked straight at their ham and Kyle let go as soon as he saw where Percy was looking.

"Right. Right. It's not like you have feelings for him, right?" Percy's words left a sort of pang in their ears. Listening to it was like toxic in their ears.

"Percy don't do this." Kyle said quietly. People around had them started to look at their direction.

"What? You're taking his side?" Percy exclaimed.

"I'm not taking anyone's side!" Kyle said frantically. "Why are you acting like this, it was just a dance." Percy's shoulder slumped. His whole posture changed in an instant.

"Yeah but it was your first dance." Percy said quietly.

"Dude." Jason took a step closer to Percy and put both hands on his shoulders. "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean to. Honestly I didn't-" Percy cut him of by shrugging off Jason's hands and backing away.

"Don't. Just don't." Percy's gaze then moved to Kyle. "This wouldn't have happened if he wasn't such a slut anyways."

"Ok! That's enough!" Nicky said, slamming his hand in the table as he stood up.   
"You don't get to talk to him like that. You don't get to talk to anyone like that. Look. You're cool, and awesome an all. But being popular doesn't give you a bitch-pass in life, ok. Apologize to him. Right now." Nicky demanded.

But Kyle had already disappeared in the crowd. He was running, and running, and crying and trying to control his breathing.   
He ended up at his house a crying mess with sore feet and shattered pride. He headed up to his room and took off his shoes. He couldn't hear his mom call for him, excited to know about her son's first prom experience only to see him crying on his bed.

She tried talking to him. She really did. He tried and tried and tried until the doorbell rang.   
She went downstairs and saw Nicky, the boy he'd always been with, looking flushed from the cold and exhausted from probably trying to look for Kyle.

"He's upstairs. What happened?"

Nicky told her what happened as best as he could. About the mall and the boys and the prom.

"Can I stay the night?" Nicky asked.

"Of course. You're always welcome here, hun. Just, take care of him for me."

"Sure. Thank you." So Nicky rummaged through Kyle's clothes to look for some of his own clothes and change.

He stayed up until Kyle's crying turned to sniffling which then turned to soft breathing.

\--

"Looks like bondie came first." Nicky said. He was still sitting across Kyle when he saw Jason walk in.   
Kyle had to turn his head around to see Jason.  
"I mean," Nicky added, "that is Jason, right?"

If Kyle was being honest. He wasn't sure either. His normal bright smile was now a pair of thin, tight lips that looked like he was trying not to cry. He had bags under his eyes as his hair was a mess. And not the usual cute mess.   
Simply put, Jason looked dull.

Nicky called his attention by raising a hand and Jason trudged over.

"Dude, you look like shit." Nicky joked.

Jason chuckled weakly as he sat down. "Thanks. I guess a night of worrying and anxiety does that to you."

"I'm gonna get you something to eat. Coffee and pancakes good? You want anything in particular?" Nicky said as he stood up from his chair.

"Coffee and pancakes sounds awesome, thanks man." Jason said.

When Nicky went and ordered for Jason, Kyle felt like dying.

Both were quiet and both were looking at anywhere but each other.

"He didn't mean it, y'know."  
Jason sad quietly. But Kyle still heard nonetheless.

"What?"

"What Percy said. He didn't mean it. He was just..." Jason then saw the look of disbelief plastered on Kyle's face.   
"N-not that it was... I'm not saying what he said was true! Or.. Or that he had the right to say it! Really.. I just-"

"You just, what?" Kyle said blankly.

"I just don't want you at hate him because of me."

"How is my hating him because of you? You didn't even-"  
"None of that would've happened if I hadn't asked you to dance! None of this would've happened if I hadn't asked him for some time alone with you."  
Jason then dropped his head down and ran his hands through his hair.  
"None of this would've happened if I didn't like you too."

Both were quiet for a few seconds.  
Or maybe it was a few minutes. Kyle didn't know. The silence seemed to stretch out for hours and all he could do was sit and stare at Jason.

"Why do you guys even like me?" Kyle said in a defeated voice.   
"Honestly. We've been in the same damn school for four years now and you both decided to fuck with me the last year we're here?"

Jason looked up and stared at Kyle. He seemed surprise of Kyle's sudden outburst at first but then he started laughing quietly.

"Well, I started liking you because of Percy." Jason said sheepishly.

"What?"

"Percy. It's just... He never shuts up about you. I don't know if you remember this but in our freshmen year there was this dyslexic kid who was confused of where to go. He got the signs wrong and ended up circling the campus twice. Then this kid shows up and asked him if he needed help. Apparently he's seen him quietly freaking out for some time so he decided to help." By the time Jason finished his story, Nicky was already taking his seat.

"Who decided to help?" Nicky asked. He set down a tray of pancakes and a mug of coffee on their table.

"Wait. You started liking me because Percy liked me? What, am I some kind of... Some kind of trophy to you guys? Is that it? A competition to see who gets the guys first?" Kyle asked, clearly frustrated by all this.

"Wait, no! Of course not!" Jason defended.

Nicky was now sitting in front of the two, lost at what's going on.

"Uhm. I'll leave this here and wait for you guys outside." Nicky said. Then he stood up and eased for the door.

"Look." Jason sat at Nicky's seat so Kyle was right in front of him. "It's not like that. We just liked the same guy and decided to let him pick one." Jason's voice sounded pleading.   
"Look, you've already made your choice. I get that. So please don't let this come between you and Percy. He just gets jealous easily, that's all. What he said was wrong, I know that. But please give him a chance."

All this was processing through Kyle's head.   
"Wait. Who said I chose?"

"Well, you went to him instead of me, didn't you? At the mall? And then afterwards I saw you with-"  
"I didn't choose him then." Kyle interrupted.   
"What?"  
"I didn't pick anyone. Both of you were dicks for making me go through that so I didn't pick one." Kyle said bitterly.   
"I saw him on my way home. On the bus. That's where he asked me." Kyle explained.

"Wait, what?" Jason still seem to be processing this information.

"So you're saying I saw you first? That day?"

"Well, not exactly."

"Dude you're fucking confusing me right now."

"I saw him skating at the parking lot around three and teased Nicky. But I talked to you first." Kyle said.

Jason looked uneasy. He was looking at Kyle as if Kyle started talking in a different language. 

"I need to go. Like, right now." Jason said as he stood up.

He had already taken a couple of steps away from the table when Kyle grabbed his arm.

"Wait. I need to ask you something." Kyle said.

Jason then looked at Kyle's hand that was holding on to him and stared straight at Kyle.

"Is it important?" Jason asked warily.

"Come on. You still haven't even eaten your pancakes yet."

\-----

Kyle was on his way to the old abandoned complex center behind their school.   
The three of them knew that no matter how long they waited, Percy wouldn't come. Jason told them how Percy always skate at the run down complex's empty swimming pool whenever he's in a mood. So Nicky took Jason to the mall and said he'd do his best to liven him up again as Kyle headed for Percy.

It took him a while to figure out how to jump over the broken fences around the complex. It also took him a while before he figured out which if the buildings was the old gym.   
But maybe that was a good thing. It gave him enough time to think things through and to convince himself that he wasn't as fucked up as Nicky led on. The extra time also gave him enough time to think about Jason's response and odd suggestion. And surprisingly, Nicky thought that Jason was even more fucked up than Kyle.

The moment Kyle stepped inside the old gymnasium he could already hear the sound of the rough wheels of a skateboard zooming through on top of ceramic tiles. He could hear the the soft thud of what may have been Percy's foot kicking off the floor to gain speed. He took a step closer and saw the dim light of what might've been Percy's phone's flashlight positioned at the edge of the pool, illuminating half of the pool as Percy skates around. Wild and fast.

Kyle picked up the phone and directed it towards Percy.   
Percy abruptly stops and picked up his skateboard, his hand trying to cover his eyes from the light.

"Who's that?" He asked.   
"Jason, I swear to god if that's you, I'm gonna shove an entire football up your ass." Percy said angrily.

"Wow, I didn't know you two were that kinky." Kyle said.

Percy dropped his arm and stared right at Kyle's feet. "Kyle?"

Kyle used the flashlight to show himself and asked Percy to come up from the pool.

"Get out of here. I'm sure Jason's waiting for you right now. Wouldn't want your Prince Charming to wait, now, would you?"

"Wow. Jason's right." Kyle said.

"Of course he is." Percy sarcastically said.

"Yeah. He's right about you being a jealous dick." Kyle retorted.

"Har har. Really funny Kyle."

"No. Honestly. I mean. I walked here from the mall. And, I gotta tell you, this place is as inviting as a haunted house. I left my best friend and this really amazing guy because I wanted to talk to you. But you," Kyle raised the light to Percy again, " you're too busy wallowing in self pity to even appreciate that."

Percy's whole demeanor deflated and he was left silent for a while.

"You know what, fine. I don't need this. I'll go slut around and see if anyone else is interested." Kyle put the phone on the ground and started walking back the way he came. He could hear percy call out after him but he was so exhausted with all the drama. It's starting to feel like none of this is worth the stress he's feeling.

Before he even reached the door he was suddenly trapped between two arms, hugging him from behind.

He could hear percy repeatedly saying   
I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it.  
repeatedly. Kyle could feel Percy's warm breath at the back of his head and neck and couldn't help the shiver that ran through his body.   
He tried to break free but he couldn't.

"How the fuck are your arms so strong?" Kyle said, accepting defeat.   
"Swim team captain." Percy said cheekily.

Kyle felt Percy's arm loosen up a bit and decided to turn around.

"You're an idiot, you know." Kyle said.   
"Yeah. Am I still your idiot though?" Percy joked. But he felt Kyle tense up at the question and started thinking that something was up.

"We need to talk." Kyle said. He pushed Percy away close enough for them to look at each other and talk. Percy was suddenly quiet. Waiting for it, waiting for the bad news.

"Look. I like you. A lot. And oddly enough, you like me too." Kyle said.

"I feel like there's a 'but' in there somewhere." Percy stated.

Kyle chuckled. "But I kinda like Jason too. And for some messed up reason he likes me back, too."

"I don't like where this is heading." Percy confessed.

"Oh, trust me. You don't know where this is going." Kyle said. "I suggested that I hang out with you two. And kind of see which is best for me? I know that sounds conceited and all-"

"I'm cool with that." Percy interjected.

"Oh. Uhm. Ok." Kyle said. "But I have to ask you something else." Percy nodded.

"Were you jealous of Jason...? Or were you jealous of... me?" Kyle asked.

Percy was a bit taken back by the question. He couldn't believe Kyle would even ask that.   
'Of course I was jealous of Jason! I like you!' Was what Percy wanted to say.

But he couldn't answer.

He was stuttering and mumbling incoherent words for about a minute until Kyle covered his mouth and laughed.

"I think that answers that." Kyle said. He then grabbed Percy's hand and started heading out.

But Percy was stuck in place.

"It's ok. I'm not gonna tell him. Just like how I'm not gonna tell you that he kind of likes you too." Kyle then let go of Percy's hand, grabbed his skateboard, and started running. Percy called out and ran after him.

Both were smiling and laughing and running and trying their very best to keep their frantic hearts in their chests. And if they ended up talking about a certain blonde boy, nobody needed to know.

\----


End file.
